


You Make Me Ravenous

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First time anal, Irresistible, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, hot blowies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Arin never realized how irresistible Dan's mouth could be.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Arin still remembers the first time that he realized how irresistible Dan's mouth could be.

The panel had been a raucous thrill with so much yelling and smiling that his face hurt from it. They had all walked off stage in a euphoric haze. But as the buzz of conversation swelled around him back in the green room, all Arin could think about was Dan's mouth.

He hadn't meant to. He always tried to pay attention to the singer whenever he spoke or else Dan would rib him for zoning out. But this time was different. There was a split second that hung in his mind when Dan was answering a fan's question. He glanced over to the gamer's side of the table. Dan's tongue flicked out to just barely touch his canines and then Arin saw it: a tiny flash of hunger. No one else, fans or the other people on the panel, seemed to notice it. It was like Dan had made that look just for him. As if no one else in the world existed.

The gamer mumbled something and excused himself, heading to the bathroom. He steadied himself on the counter and splashed some cold water onto his flushed face. Why was he obsessing about this so hard? They were gamers, coworkers. Friends. Why was the simple thought of Dan just being himself riling him up so badly? Arin turned as the door opened.

Dan was standing there with those damnable loose jeans, falling off of his hips like he was in a Calvin Klein ad, hair mussed and perfect, a lopsided shy smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was occupied." The singer turned to go, but Arin's big mouth had a mind of its own.

"Dan, wait..." The singer turned, letting the door close gently behind him. He leaned against it expectantly.

"If this is about what I said at the panel, it's not really how I meant it." He said a little sheepishly. Arin's eyes were riveted to those plush lips, speaking words that in the grand scheme of things didn't matter. All he wanted was Dan.

The gamer shook his head, "It's not that, it's..." Dan was closer now, a breath separating them. Arin's heart was racing. He didn't think that he had ever been this close to Dan before, joking or otherwise. He could see the tiny flecks of gold in those damning amber eyes and it made him salivate. Dan was looking at him in the same way he had during the panel.

Hungry.

"What is it, then?" The singer's voice was sultry and low. Arin's gaze met Dan's. He was sure that he looked just as ravenous because Dan wasted no time in pushing their mouths together, tongue running greedily across Arin's lower lip. The gamer whimpered and opened his mouth, letting Dan's tongue slip inside. He was suddenly rock hard and flinched as the singer palmed the curve of his dick through his jeans.

"Does it have anything to do with this?" Dan's tone was patronizing and sugar-sweet. But Arin didn't mind being told what to do as long as Dan was the one giving the orders.

Another tight squeeze had Arin keening, a high breathy whine that told Dan everything he needed to know. The singer left light teasing kisses along Arin's jawline, tilting the gamer's head to gain more access. His long fingers were making quick work of Arin's fly and soon his pants were around his ankles, with Dan kneeling between his legs.

"Dan, we can't..." Arin's whisper seemed loud in the empty bathroom.

"Why not? It's what you wanted, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Just keep your voice down, Big Cat, or someone might hear. Unless that's what you want..." Dan smirked lasciviously.

"Nngh!!" Arin bit back a groan as Dan teased the slit with his tongue, circling his fingers around the base of Arin's cock, holding him still while the singer worked his magic.

Everything about the leggy singer was _warm_. His hands, his mouth. His tongue.

_Fuck!_

Arin gripped the counter for support as Dan swallowed him down, circling his tongue around the underside, coming back up to nibble under the head as those slim fingers pumped him lazily. Dan seemed to know every little thing that Arin liked, and even a few that he had never known about.

The gamer shuddered, hips pushing forward on their own, drowning in the sucking heat of the singer's mouth. Dan slid him out slowly and glanced up into Arin's flushed face.

"We should probably be getting back." Arin half expected Dan to stand up and walk out, assuming him to be following obediently; doing just enough to tease, letting the gamer figure out his true intentions like a damn Myst puzzle.

Instead, Dan dove down again, more eager this time, sucking on Arin's shaft hungrily, his other hand rolling the gamer's balls in deft fingers, squeezing and stroking. He was bobbing his head, tongue lashing around the base. Everything was slick and hot. Arin heard his own voice ringing in his ears as Dan stroked a finger under his balls, pressing against that sensitive bundle of nerves. The singer's digits were tantalizingly close to the gamer's sweet spot, the place that he could always count on to get himself off.

"Nnnngh! Fuuuuck, Dan!" Arin's breathy cries only made the singer go harder, mouth working feverishly, sliding up and down, saliva dripping onto the tile floor as Arin groaned above him. Dan moaned, mouth full of Arin's rigid dick, as he took a deep breath and pushed Arin as far as he could go. The gamer shuddered and ground his hips forward, holding the back of Dan's head as he shot his load against that skilled tongue. Dan swallowed the whole thing, slowly pulling himself off of Arin's cock, a line of shimmery goo sliding down his chin. He wiped it away with the back of his hand. Arin was still collapsed against the counter, totally spent and in complete disbelief.

"We really should head back, dude." Dan said matter of factly, straightening his clothing. Arin could see the telltale signs of a half-chub in the singer's jeans and hoped that Dan would let him help take care of it in their hotel later. For now, he was still fucking obsessed with Dan's mouth, but now he had a very good reason to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Arin unlocked the door to his hotel room. The one he shared with Dan. It had gotten progressively harder not to look at his lanky Player 2 in a new sexual light throughout the remainder of the day. Dan had ducked out early, feigning a headache. And now, as Arin pushed the door open, exhausted from the squash of events and meetups, he found a new second wind of energy, seeing Dan step out of the bathroom, freshly showered, a fluffy white towel slung low on his slim hips.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Arin couldn't keep the purr of lust out of his voice, seeing Dan's broad shoulders and mussed, damp hair. The gamer caught a whiff of something dark and sinister under that freshly shaven jaw and longed to scrape his teeth along the singer's pale throat. He slung his bag down onto a chair and toed off his shoes, collapsing onto the couch in what passed for a living room in their room.

Dan padded over and bent down for a kiss. Arin smirked, loving this new affectionate side of Dan. He leaned his head up and Dan pecked him on the lips.

"How was the last meetup? Sorry I ducked out. My head was killing me." Arin nodded sympathetically, his whole body jolting as Dan suddenly straddled his hips, wrapping his arms around Arin's shoulders, like a clingy girlfriend. Arin never wanted him to leave.

"It went alright. Lonely without you though." Arin smirked and Dan blushed, brushing a stray chunk of hair out of his face. That rosy tint on his cheeks gave Arin a pang of curiosity. Something was up.

"You didn't just feign a headache to like, prep stuff," Arin quirked an eyebrow in the singer's direction, "Or yourself, for anything, right?" Dan was always painfully obvious with his desires. When it came to something he wanted, or wanted to do, Arin was always the first to know.

So why did it feel like a secret was being kept from him?

"No, not at all. I just figured a hot shower would help to clear my head a little." Dan's hands were wandering, trailing down the front of Arin's tight t-shirt, feeling the gamer's muscles flex beneath his exploring fingers.

"That's good. Hey, uh..." Arin had no idea how he was supposed to start a sentence like this. Dan tilted his head to the side in question, wondering what was on the gamer's mind.

"I was wondering, uh. The _thing_ with your mouth...how?" Now it was Arin's turn to blush. What he really meant to say was, _How did you make everything feel so mind-blowingly amazing that I feel like I've never come so hard in my life?_

"I just found a lot of advice online and did stuff that I thought I might like, and thought that you might like too." Dan said matter-of-factly, as if they had this type of conversation every day.

"Like it? I fucking loved it! Dude, you're like a blowjob wizard!" Dan laughed, bringing a hand to his mouth to stifle his giggles. Arin found Dan's laugh contagious at the best of times, but this was indescribably adorable. He wanted to see Dan with a smile on his face forever. The man was an absolute angel.

"So, uh, you _weren't_ prepping for my return by bowing out of the con early?" Arin raised a questioning eyebrow again, catching the singer's eye.

"No. Unfortunately not. But that doesn't mean we can't start something now." Dan undid the fold of the towel and dropped it onto the floor with a dramatic flourish. Arin was flabbergasted: Dan was sitting in his lap, completely naked, that silken-shaft bobbing, teasingly close to Arin's fingers, against his stomach. Arin's own cock gave a needy jerk in response.

"Don't you want to sample the rest of the merchandise?" Dan's voice was a husky drawl in Arin's ear as he guided the gamer's hands to his slim waist. Dan was grinding his hips down into Arin's lap and the gamer was starting to lose it. His palms slid lightly across the singer's ass, squeezing handfuls of flesh as Dan spread his knees wider, a breathy chuckle pluming from his lips.

"Shouldn't I get undressed first?" Arin was having a hard time coming up with things to say. Things seemed to be moving way too fast and yet not fast enough. Earlier today he was trapped between a bathroom counter and the singer's skilled mouth, and now, his not-so-secret-crush was straddling his hips, asking him how much more of Dan's body he wanted to explore.

"It would make things easier..." Dan clamored off of his lap and went to go retrieve something from his suitcase. He tossed the towel on the cushion next to Arin and pushed something small and smooth into his hands. Arin sat back down on the couch, completely undressed, and Dan resumed his seat.

It somehow didn't feel so weird being naked with Dan sitting on him. He thought that he would be a lot more self-conscious, or nervous, or something. But the awkward sensations just weren't there. What was there was an undeniable pulse of lust. It was like a fluttering in his stomach. His heart was in his throat.

Dan was gorgeous.

Arin looked down at the small bottle in his palm and popped the cap, drizzling some lube onto his fingers. He figured that he didn't need to be told that much at least. Dan wordlessly lifted his hips up and spread his cheeks apart, flinching as Arin slid his fingers under the singer's balls, feeling out that small, tight pucker.

Dan's rigid flesh was inches from Arin's mouth. He had never actually had a dick in his mouth, ever, but he vividly remembered what Dan had done earlier that day: what it felt like, what it looked like; and he thought that it couldn't hurt to try. He stroked a slick digit against Dan's entrance and took the singer's cock in his mouth.

"Nnngh..." Dan's fingers clenched against Arin's shoulders as he circled his tongue experimentally. His finger slid in the barest amount. Arin sucked on the flared smooth head and tasted prejack on his tongue. Dan's hips were rocking slowly, pushing Arin's finger a little deeper, and thrusting weakly up into the gamer's hot mouth.

"Aaaahh...Arin...." Dan's eyes had slipped closed. Arin felt the singer's muscles relax the barest amount and his finger slid past tight rings of muscle. The head was all he could reach, but he slid his tongue out as far as he could to slide it along the underside of Dan's shaft. The singer flinched, a high-pitched moan fluttering from his mouth. Arin's neglected erection gave a sharp jerk as if to say, _I'm here too, asshole!_

Arin smirked around Dan's hard flesh, his finger sliding in further, past the second knuckle. He had done some ass play on himself and always thought that it felt amazing. He wasn't sure if Dan had done any and they were too far gone for him to ask about the singer's sexual history now. But Dan's body was opening up for him wonderfully. The singer was almost painfully tight, and if the feeling around his fingers was any indication, being buried balls-deep would be one wild ride.

"Give me another, Big Cat..." The singer's raw voice seemed loud to Arin after the long minutes of tense silence between them, the only sound being Dan's ragged, panting breath. Arin released the singer's cock, damp from his mouth, and slid his fingers out gently drizzling more lube onto them. He stroked and pressed two fingers slowly into Dan's body, watching that angelic face as the singer melted against him. Those two fingers slipped in easier than the first one had and Arin had a salacious smirk plastered on his face when he crooked his fingers.

"Nnngh, fuck!" Dan's head was practically resting on Arin's tanned shoulder, that warm breath curling over the gamer's flushed skin. Dan's body was electric, legs trembling as Arin pulled his fingers out and pushed back in smoothly, feeling the singer's muscles clamp greedily around him.

Arin twisted and shoved his fingers against Dan's backside again, loving the small breathy whimpers that smoldered between them from the singer's dirty mouth. He could feel the singer's body opening up for him, relaxed and tight all at once, when Dan raised his head, eyes dewy with pleasure.

"Can I add another, princess?" Arin's voice was gentle, with just a hint of cheekiness. Dan closed his eyes and shook his head. Arin was put out for the briefest moment until Dan's words seeped past his brain,

"I can't wait anymore, Arin... _please_..." Dan's voice cracked in a whimper as the gamer slid his fingers free. He wiped his hand on the towel and popped the cap on the lube. He took a steadying breath. It was now or never. His cock was rigid and dripping in the circle of his fingers as he slathered himself in lube. Dan was watching his every move, squirming in the gamer's lap, eager and playful. But Arin just had to ask,

"Have you ever done anything like this? With toys or anything?" Arin felt the blunt push of Dan's ass against the head of his cock and his dick gave a greedy jolt. He was so tantalizingly close.

"Just my fingers. The angle was all wrong, but it felt good."

"That's good." Arin agreed. Why were they exchanging pleasantries like they were standing in line at the DMV? He was a breath away from that slick tight heat. And then he felt his heart tighten,

"I wanted it to be you. I wanted you to be my first." Dan's eyes were pools of honest lust. Arin used his not-gross hand to brush a few stray curls out of the singer's face, tucking them behind Dan's ear.

"Well, I'm honored. And flattered. You know, I had always wondered how you really felt about me. But now, I think I've figured it out."

"There's only one way to go, and that's forward, right?" Dan's kind eyes turned cloudy with concentration and Arin sucked in a sharp breath as the singer lowered his hips, pushing Arin's thick piece slowly into his body.

"Nnngh, haaahah! Fuck!" Dan's fingers were locked in a death grip on Arin's shoulders. The gamer ran a soothing hand along Dan's back, warm and tense.

"Try to relax, baby. You don't need to do it all at once." Arin left lingering kisses along Dan's ribs, supporting the singer's lithe body in his strong arms.

"Haaahah...." Dan released a shaky breath, "You're _bigger_ than I thought you'd be."

"Wow. Am I supposed to be offended or thankful?" Arin let out a wry chuckle and smoothed a hand over the singer's wild locks.

"I didn't mean it like that, I mean....nngh..." Dan took a few steadying breaths and slid down a little deeper, "...I meant that everything _feels_ bigger when it's back there, you know?"

"I know..." Arin said, his voice dripping truth. When he had first tried anything back there, even the smallest toy felt HUGE. He had to gradually ease himself into it, getting used to the foreign feelings and the different sensations.

Dan's brows were knit together. It took all of his focus to not just say fuck it and call it here. He wanted to see if he could take Arin's whole length. He wanted to see the look on the gamer's face when Dan started moving, the dangerous flash of pleasure and awe that would light up Arin's eyes with a lusty fire. He wanted to come with Arin's cock in his ass. To feel the greedy pulse of that solid dick making him moan the gamer's name. To have Arin claim him like that. The thought made his stomach clench.

Dan let out a ragged breath as he finally slid the gamer's dick all of the way inside. He rested his forehead on Arin's shoulder and relaxed all of his muscles. Arin's cock gave a sharp pulse and Dan whimpered in spite of himself.

"Heh. Are we done yet? Will you wake me up when it's over. I think I only have enough energy now to just go to sleep." Dan's voice was small and breathy, a wry chuckle dotting his lips. Arin laughed,

"I know how you feel. It can be draining just getting to this point, but just take it at your own pace. Sex, especially anal, doesn't need a time limit, unless it's a quickie." He smirked as Dan lifted his head and pressed their mouths together.

Dan's lips were damp and soft, sliding wetly over Arin's own. The singer's mouth was just as curious and teasing as earlier today when those plush lips were wrapped tightly around the gamer's shaft. Arin let Dan's tongue slip past his lips and they explored lazily. Small desperate noises slid into Arin's mouth as Dan shifted his hips, feeling Arin pulse inside of him.

"I think I'm ready." Dan stated, prying their mouths apart. He braced himself on Arin's shoulders and raised his body up slowly,

"It feels weirder going out..." The singer stated, pulling a face.

"I know that too, believe me, we don't need to bring any of that up right now. It would ruin the moment." Dan smirked,

"Are we already ruining the moment by bringing it up period- Nngh! Hahh..." Dan had pulled up until his legs had given out, sliding the gamer's rigid shaft back into his entrance. The weight of the singer's body pushing Arin deeper than before.

"Too much?" Arin asked, worried. He of all people knew the dangers of taking too much too far too soon. He didn't want Dan's first time to be a bad one.

"Just, not strong enough. I guess I need more practice." Dan smirked. Arin blushed. The singer raised himself up again, taking the gamer's cock slower this time, a more controlled descent.

"Ooooh...." The ragged groan that flew between them could have singed the air. Dan's body was finally getting used to the gamer's girth. Dan had pushed Arin sinfully deep making the singer's toes curl blissfully.

"Are you doing alright, babydoll? We can stop if you want..."

No-" Dan cut him off, raising his hips up again, finally starting to set a rhythm, "This is good.... _So good_...." The singer's voice was seductive and deep. It gave Arin full license to wrap his arms securely around Dan's waist and leave tempting kisses along the singer's chest. He lapped a damp trail over to a dusky nipple, circling it with his tongue.

"Ahh! Arin- Nnngh!" Dan clung to Arin's shoulders, chest heaving. The singer's body suddenly clamped around Arin's dick. He had never really told anyone about his nipple thing. It rarely came up in conversation, and if anything... _physical_ happened, he could either laugh it off or make a fast getaway. But he was stuck in the gamer's lap.

Arin was balls-deep. He was pushing that thick rod of molten steel willingly into his body. There was nowhere to run. The best he could do was relax and enjoy it.

"Too much?" Arin backed off, going back to kissing the singer's pale chest. Dan's heart pattered. Would telling Arin lead to something worse down the line? Would Arin use any chance he got to torment Dan with this newfound information? Dan hoped that the gamer was enough of a gentleman to at least be mindful of how things like this affected Dan. It was now or never. Dan took a steadying breath. He sunk down into the gamer's lap with a shudder, stilling his hips.

"It's not that...it's..." Dan looked down, that curly mane hiding his blush.

"Sensitive?" Dan nodded, not daring to look up. He didn't want to see the joking look in the gamer's eyes. But Arin tilted his head up, a kind look in those amber eyes.

"Will you tell me if it's too much..." Dan nodded as he stared back, watching as Arin's face broke into a cheeky smirk, "Or not enough?" The gamer placed a chaste kiss on Dan's pouty lips. That made the singer smile. He always loved Arin's tender side. It made him feel like he was the most precious thing to the gamer.

Dan guided Arin's hands back around his waist as he slid up again, clenching his muscles in anticipation, sliding back down with a heady groan. He buried a hand in Arin's hair and pressed the gamer's slick mouth to his chest, flinching as Arin dragged his tongue across a tender bud carefully.

The singer shivered. A keening whimper flew from his throat as he pulled up and slid back down, regaining his pace from before. Arin's mouth was hot against his chest and Dan felt himself arching his back greedily, watching as the gamer slid across to the other side, lapping at Dan's sensitive skin.

Arin's cock was almost a painful stretch, but Dan found that his body was getting more and more used to the gamer's thick length the longer that they were fused together like this. He didn't think that he would mind doing it again, maybe even getting up the courage to ask to be the one on the giving end next time. He knew that Arin would positively jump at the chance. Promise Arin physical affection of any kind and he would do nearly anything.

But right now, Dan's mind was totally focused on how incredible Arin felt inside of him. The slippery push and pull of their bodies moving together was making him dizzy. And the gamer's mouth against his chest wasn't helping any. Dan found his fingers clawing deeper into Arin's smooth hair as he pumped his hips up and down. Dan's body was moving on its own, in time with Arin's flicking tongue and those nipping teasing teeth.

The singer was clenching hard around him, those strong muscles clamped around Arin's dick, milking him for all he was worth. He always had an inkling that something was up with Dan whenever Arin was primed for a tickle attack, protecting his chest, his armpits against the onslaught. Dan didn't really like being touched. And now Arin knew why.

He was a sexy little slut for hardcore nipple play. Okay, maybe not hardcore, but Arin was definitely abusing his privileges right now, lapping at the raised peaks, sliding his tongue hard against the singer's chest, relishing in every little noise and flinch that Dan let slip. Arin only had one more trick up his sleeve. He slid his hand along Dan's hip and down between the singer's thighs, keeping his leggy Player 2's attention on the gamer's slippery tongue.

"Ohh, Arin, fuck!!" Dan hunched over and pushed his hips down harder, increasing the pace. Dan clenched around him, body shuddering as Arin stroked his velvet cock in tight fingers. The gamer's breath sent shivers up Dan's spine,

"Is it still too much for you?" Dan was panting and whimpering, hips juddering, pushing his slick flesh against Arin's palm.

"N-No.... _please_...Ahhhh!" Arin had bitten down on a slick bud as his thumb circled the dripping head of Dan's cock. He wanted to see it. He wanted to see Dan blow his load all over that pale chest. He wanted to watch as the singer came completely unwound by pleasure, to feel those muscles clench around his dick as Dan was assaulted on all sides by Arin's hands, his mouth. He wanted to feel the singer lose it completely.

Dan's eyes were squeezed tight. His hands were buried in Arin's hair, yanking hard with every thrust of his hips. The gamer's cock was sliding in and out of him in a deep lulling rhythm that was getting faster by the second. The gamer's evil mouth was clamped onto a sensitive nipple, tugging on the singer's chest with his teeth, sucking harder and harder until Dan thought that he wouldn't be able to take anymore.

Those clenching fingers were stroking him, up and down, the slick prejack was making everything slippery and wet. Dan was so close to the edge he could taste it. His legs were burning. His voice was hoarse, but he was so close. So damn _close_.

His voice sounded hollow and ragged to his ears as he let out a breathy cry, pushing his hips down against Arin's, feeling the gamer come deep inside of him. His muscles tightened and he felt heavy and weightless as he shot his load. The sticky white goo coated the gamer's knuckles in opalescent heat and Dan was sure that he had just invented a few new swear words.

The singer cracked his eyes open and caught a full view of Arin smiling like an idiot.

"What?" Dan huffed, already feeling his dick softening in the afterglow of release.

"Nothing, you're just gorgeous is all." Arin said dreamily.

"You're full of shit." Dan shot back, climbing off of the gamer to stand on unsteady legs. He had to brace himself on the coffee table to keep from falling as he cleaned himself off.

"Tell me something I don't know." Arin replied cheekily, accepting the offered towel to wipe up his own mess.

"There's gonna be a next time." Dan said, stumbling to the bathroom to wash off. Arin's mouth hung open in disbelief.


End file.
